ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards
| year2 = | website = http://kidschoiceawards.com | network = Nickelodeon | runtime = Approx. 90–120 min. including commercials | previous = The Big Ballot }} The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (also known as the KCAs or ' Kids' Choice') is an annual American children's awards ceremony show that is produced by Nickelodeon. Usually held on a Saturday night in late March or early April, the show honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts as voted by viewers worldwide of Nickelodeon networks. Winners receive a hollow orange blimp figurine, a logo outline for much of the network's 1984–2009 era, which also functions as a kaleidoscope. The show features numerous celebrity guests and musical acts. In recent years, slime stunts have been incorporated into the show. The KCAs also host live entertainment. It has also been known to overwhelmingly cover people with the network's trademark green slime. The series SpongeBob SquarePants has won the most KCA awards, with sixteen overall through the series' run. Individually, Selena Gomez has won the most trophies with eleven, followed by Will Smith (10) and Adam Sandler (9). Whoopi Goldberg is the only person to have won a Kids' Choice Award, along with the mainstream "EGOT" combination of an Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony. Rosie O'Donnell has hosted the show most times (8), followed by Jack Black (3), and John Cena (2). History Alan Goodman, Albie Hecht, and Fred Seibert created the awards show after Nickelodeon produced a show called The Big Ballot in 1987, named for the ballots kids voted with. To vote, the viewers would send in ballots and then before the show, the ballots would be counted and the winners would tape a thank you video that would be shown during the program. Goodman, Hecht, and Seibert felt that the network needed a bigger, more exciting platform. Hecht selected the awards logo from a series of network designs created by original logo designers Tom Corey and Scott Nash (Corey McPherson Nash, Boston), overseen by Goodman and Seibert (Fred/Alan, Inc., New York).The Nickelodeon Logo, The Fred/Alan Archive The award was configured into the current blimp shape/kaleidoscope in 1990. The only change to the award since that time has been to change the embossed logotype on the side of the trophy for 2010 to fit the network's new logo typeface. As the Internet came into widespread use, the voting eventually moved from a combination of 900 number telephone voting and ballots either mailed or completed at Pizza Hut locations, to moving exclusively online to the network's website and by 2007, text messaging. Early years of Internet voting had the early adoption complications of ballot stuffing and even adults voting before a new system where only one vote per Nick.com account became the procedure for voting on the awards (although it is probable adults still cast votes via the texting option, which is connected to a phone number only rather than a screenname, or by creating an account with a false age or having their children vote for a chosen subject instead). In 2010, an iPhone application and mobile browser voting was also added. The 2009 Kids' Choice Awards featured a new award called "The Big Green Help Award" which goes to the celebrity who goes above and beyond to help the Earth. The inaugural award was presented to Leonardo DiCaprio. For the 2010 awards, "The Big Green Help" award was renamed "The Big Help" award, with First Lady Michelle Obama winning the first award under the rename. Unlike traditional awards shows, the Kids' Choice Awards uses other items to announce an award winner rather than a traditional envelope. The show sometimes uses balloons, T-shirts, models, giant letters, stickers (1999, where Amanda put a "Kick Me!" sticky on the model's back and somebody else put a sticker showing the winner's name). and even a foot (2008). Voting for Canadians became available for the 2010 ceremony with the inauguration of Nickelodeon's Canadian service in November 2009. In June 2010, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Mexico.kicks Choice Awards Mexico 2010 Other countries with their own Kids' Choice Awards include Brazil, United Kingdom, Australia, and Indonesia, which are either fully original local productions, or inserted as continuity during their broadcast of the American ceremony. The Australian Kids' Choice Awards had its last one in 2012. In August 2011, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Argentina. In June 2014, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Colombia. Awards }} This table shows the awards from the past. An asterisk next to a category indicates an award has been presented in that particular category every year since the inception of the Kids' Choice Awards in 1988. Locations , UCLA campus]] The Kids' Choice Awards are typically held in and around Southern California, with the exception of the third named KCA ceremony held in San Francisco at Candlestick Park. Previous ceremonies have been held at the Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California, the Hollywood Bowl, the Grand Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles, and Universal Studios in Universal City, California, but mostly at Pauley Pavilion on the UCLA campus. After renovations to Pauley beginning in 2011, the show was moved to the Galen Center at USC;Associated Press, UCLA to renovate famous court, ESPN, May 11, 2010 it was expected to be a temporary home, but the network retained Galen for the 2012-14 ceremonies due to the construction of the Meyer and Renee Luskin Conference and Guest Center, making it difficult to have the "Orange Carpet"; the smaller Kids' Choice Sports awards had its first ceremony in 2014 at Pauley. For the 2015 and 2016 shows, the ceremony occurred at the remodeled Forum in Inglewood, California. For the 2017 KCAs, it returned to the Galen Center. Nick Press|website=NickPress|access-date=2017-01-25}} For the 2018 KCAs, it returned to The Forum. Ceremony hosts The 1987 Big Ballot studio show was unhosted. Multiple year hosts The ceremony has been hosted multiple times by four individuals, with Candace Cameron Bure hosting in 1990 and 1994, Whitney Houston consecutively in 1995 and 1996, then Rosie O'Donnell (who co-hosted with Houston in 1996) alone from 1997 until 2003 (with four other hosts in 2000). This was followed by Jack Black in 2006, 2008 and 2011, and then John Cena, who has hosted consecutively for 2017 and 2018. Special colored awards These blimps are not orange like the regular blimps and the winners are chosen by the Nickelodeon staff, not the viewers. There is the gold Hall of Fame Award (1991–2000), the silver Wannabe Award (2001–2008), the green Big Green Help Award (2009), the silver glitter Big Help Award (2010–2012), and the Lifetime Achievement Award (2014). The Hall of Fame Award The Hall of Fame Award (a gold version of the Blimp award) was presented to those whose accomplishments, fame and popularity set them above everyone else. Initially, the award was chosen by the kids from a slate of nominees. Actors, athletes and singers were all eligible for the award, with ballots containing nominees from multiple categories. Hall of Fame Award winners The Wannabe Award The Wannabe Award (a silver version of the Blimp award) is presented to the best celebrity role model or inspiration (or the person whom the kids want to be like). The winner is determined prior to the awards without voter input. As of 2009, the only person to have won the Wannabe award and the Hall of Fame award is Will Smith. These awards replaced the Hall of Fame awards following the show in 2000. Wannabe Award winners The Big Help Award The Big Green Help (The Big Help) Award (originally a green-colored trophy, silver in 2012) is presented to a person who goes above and beyond to help the environment.Leonardo DiCaprio to Receive Big Green Award, People, March 25, 2009 It is based on Nickelodeon's The Big Help initiative. Big Green Help (The Big Help) Award winners Lifetime Achievement Award The Nickelodeon Lifetime Achievement Award is presented to a network employee on or off camera that has contributed heavily to the network's success and entertained children with their work. Lifetime Achievement Award Winners Kids' Choice Sports In July 2014, Nickelodeon presented the first annual Kids' Choice Sports, honoring kids' favorite athletes, teams, and sports moments from the year. Michael Strahan produced and hosted the inaugural ceremony. Ceremonies Slimed celebrities ]] During a ceremony, sometimes a celebrity presenter or award winner might not know when they are going to be slimed onstage or offstage, though as the years went on, getting slimed became more of an honor, and less of the comedic humiliation of where the concept originated, with the early Nickelodeon series You Can't Do That on Television. Hosts of the show have also been slimed, especially in recent years, and occasionally celebrities not attending the awards have been slimed via video segment, such as when Rosie O'Donnell tricked Melissa Joan Hart into getting slimed on the set of ''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' in 2001, or when Amanda Seyfried and Josh Hutcherson were slimed at a KCA watch party in 2013. Celebrities sitting in the audience are also fair game for being slimed, as Mandy Moore first learned in 2007, and Halle Berry later found out in 2012. Although Les Lye was the only celebrity to be slimed at the 1988 Awards, a video was shown during the show of then Nickelodeon president Geraldine Laybourne saying the magic words and getting slimed with the original YCDTOTV recipe, much to her dismay, proving that not even the network president was safe from the slime. Last but not least, in addition to the celebrity slimings in 1992, the entire audience was slimed at the end of the show, which began a long running tradition known as The Final Slime, which is still in effect as of the 2019 Awards. The first person ever to be slimed at the KCA's was Lakmini Besbroda, when co-host Matt Nespoli tricked her into saying "I don't know" after asking who she thought would win the night's big award at the 1987 show. The most recent person to be slimed at the KCA's was DJ Khaled, as he closed the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards and triggered "The Final Slime". Below is a list of all the celebrities that have been slimed over the past years at the Kids' Choice Awards. Slime stunts Started in 2002, the show began its annual World Record Slime Stunts. Olympians, extreme sports stars and daredevils participate in special stunts performed live on national television—often involving landing into the trademark green slime. References External links * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards – Official Site * * Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Category:1988 establishments in the United States Category:American annual television specials Category:American television awards Category:Awards established in 1988 Kids' Choice Awards